God of War: Fates Decree
by The Modern Film Critic
Summary: A GOD OF WAR cross over with different worlds. Kratos has defied fate and must now face the choice he has made...rated M for bloody violence. Now Complete!
1. Crossing Over

**A/N**_ This is the first GOD OF WAR fanfic and I hope it's somewhat enjoyable as well as somewhat comedic. Though it is a crossover with multiple other universes, I felt it was appropriate because of Kratos changing fate and altering reality as we know it. I hope you enjoy this fanfic. While I do not own Kratos or GOD OF WAR or any of the other associated franchises soon to be listed, Kratos' story has touched my very soul...right before the S.O.B. ripped it out of me!_

**GOD OF WAR: FATES' DECREE**

"Zeus! I bring the destruction of Olympus!!" Gaia continued her ascent to the heavens, Commander Kratos upon her back, guiding the Titans to their destiny. He held the Blade of Olympus high into the air, a symbol of his impending victory. Then, without warning, the skies broke above Olympus. Lightning flared about the moutain top, unphasing the Titans' climb but causing Kratos to shudder. "What is the meaning of this," he roared as Gaia continued up. Suddenly, a large hole erupted into the sky and began to fire lightning down at them. Kratos dogded some of the bolts as they struck at him, seemingly aiming for him with every bolt. He holstered the Blade of Olympus onto his back and swung from tree to tree. The Titans and even the Gods were struck by the bolts, but nothing had occurred. Kratos leapt into the air and was suddenly met with a blast. He screamed as the blast shocked his very body, causing his vains to swell and his body to shrink some as it felt as though he was being squashed by a large hammer. His eyes bulged and his fingers contorted. The lightning bolt retracted, pulling Kratos high into the void, the Blad of Olympus falling from it's holster. And so, The God of War passed into oblivion and was never seen again.

But that was not the end of Kratos' journey. No, there was more to his story...

He plunged through the darkness, falling continously into the blackness. His body was numb and his eyes sealed shut by unknown injuries. His dreams and nightmares over the years of his life flooded his mind. He saw himself slaughter his family, bringing the stinging pain of emotion to himself once more. He saw his defeat of Aries and the death of the God of War. Pride came to him, but also the anger and hatred of the Gods' for not taking away his nightmares. He swung his Blades of Athena out at the nothingness as he plummeted on. He saw the Sisters of Fate. He saw himself end their existences with his very blades. Then in his head, he heard Clotho's voice..."It is through my threads that all life is born. You must not tamper with destiny Kratos. You will destroy everything." Did he just do that? In his quest for vengeance, did he destroy the very fabric of reality? His eyes fired open and he saw nothing. Suddenly the void opened and he plunged into white light. Falling through the air of a bright and shining sky, Kratos fell and fell and fell. He saw nothing but the on coming blueness of what looked likt the ocean. He holds his arms up across his face as he crashed into the crystal clear blue water of the Atlantic Ocean.

The water consumed him and he was out of breath. He slowly kicked and fought his way to the surface and poked his head out of the water. He breathed in the clean ocean air. "Where in Zeus' name am I," he asked himself aloud looking in every direction. Then he spotted something in the distance. Kratos squinted his eyes. "It's a ship," he spoke softly and began to swim towards it. As he neared, he heard some voices call out to others and soon a line was cast over the boat. He grasped the line and climbed aboard. On the ship, a bunch of gritty looking men, all wearing what looked like rags of clothing and stank something awful stood before him. Kratos pondered where they were from, since their clothing was different than his. "Who do you call captain of this ship," Kratos demanded. "That would be I," a nonchalant voice called from behind the Ghost of Sparta. He turned and beheld the queerest of sights. A man storde up to him wearing a raggedy overcoat and a funny hat. His hair was braided and hanging down and he walked with a weird gesture. "I am Captain Jack Sparrow and it is I should be wondering, whom you might be."


	2. The God and the Pirate

**A/N **_I know the first crossover you might be thinking OMG this is an insult to Kratos! But don't worry, I promise to deliver an epic crossover with plenty of blood, violence, and Kratos tapping the circle button in front of two women._

**GOD OF WAR: FATES' DECREE**

Kratos stared at the aptly dressed Capt. Jack Sparrow and smirked. "I am Kratos, the God of War," he said proud but stern. Jack and the crew just looked at him blankly, then began to laugh. "You're a god? I guess that makes me Davy Jones' first mate," Jack said laughing. Kratos' hand slowly reached for his blades when another voice piped up. "Ar, it be true captain!" They all looked to the right and saw Gibbs coming forward.

"Long ago, I heard whilst in port, a legend of a mortal man who had thwarted a god many a generation ago. And now it seems that this very mortal has appeared before us captain. I'd be wary not to anger him." Kratos smirked a little, having not done so in a while. Jack became cockeyed and looked at the Spartan.

"So," he said slack jawed, " You're a god. Well then, how'd did you end up on my vessel?" Kratos glanced back at Jack.

"I was actually preparing to rid this world of the Gods, until I was sucked into this void and dropped here. I am not even sure where I am."

"Oh really," Jack said, seizing the opportunity to bargain, "Then you know of Davy Jones?"

"Who?" Kratos was baffled.

"The Devil of the Seas, a cursed pirate that commands the seas and takes men's souls to the next world. He commands a crew of the damned, doomed to serve for 100 years to his ship, the Flying Dutchman," Gibbs stated. Everyone immediately looked at him, thinking where does he get knowing all this stuff.

Kratos snorted. "He must be a follower of Poseidon, for he is the only Ruler of the Seas."

Gibbs gave an estranged look and glared at Jack. "Maybe in your lands he is, but out here, Jones is a terrible demon. I mean, he looks like a giant calamari! He's all..." Jack said as he began to bulge his eyes and do some weird hand movements. Kratos was quickly coming ever closer to cleaving him.

"If this Davy Jones is as powerful as you say he is and he is a follower of Poseidon, then he may know how I may return to my own homeland."

Jack smiled, exposing his horrid teeth. "You may very well be right, my dear Cratus, but after he tells you, why not dispatch him and take his place. Then you can use his power to get back to your home. Savvy?"

Kratos' eyes glared. "And what, is in it for you if I were to dispatch him, Sparrow?"

Jack grinned. "Well, let's just say I owe a debt that I am reluctant to pay matey. What say you about trying to find Jones and getting back to your lands?"

Kratos continued looking at him intently. "The only thing I say is that you're a pathetic excuse for a human being and this sounds like the only one gaining from it is you." Kratos drew his blades. "Why should I not slay you where you stand, take your ship, and sail home myself."

Jack swallowed hard. His crew hadn't bothered moving in on Kratos as he threatened the captain. True pirates to the end. He chuckled some. He started to gracefully walk around Kratos, sizing him up, as he began to work his wordy magic.

"It's not really what I want. It's what you want. And what I want is to help you get what you want. You want to go back to your home and I want to help you get what it is you want. I wish to provide you the means of going to the destination you want to go to and will help you return to where you want to be at this moment in precise time and I know that by me helping you, you get what you want and all I ask in return is to help me get what I want. Savvy?"

Kratos could only stare into the air as Jack's words passed through one ear and out the other. He was sure that the pirate had his own means to be fulfilled and decided to play along.

"Alright. If you point me in the direction of this 'Sea Devil' I will extract my information from this pirate and we may be on our way."

**A/N **_I know another short one, not really showing the beauty of this cross over yet...don't worry. I promise the next chapter will more than make up for it!!!_


	3. Of Gods and Devils

**A/N **_Alright, moving on to chapter 3. Will be fairly long due to gotta get my groove on and get somewhat serious._

**GOD OF WAR: FATES' DECREE**

They set forth on towards their destination, Captain Jack at the helm, with Kratos close by, talking with Gibbs. Gibbs was busy taking in Kratos' stories.

"You really defeated a Kraken? It seems rightly unheard of and damn near impossible, I says!" Kratos glared. "You defy the God of War and accuse him of dishonesty?" Gibbs bit his lip.

"What I want to know," Jack cut in, waltzing up to the crouching Spartan, "Is have you ever been trapped on a desert island and gotten off by using your own human hair woven up and tied and latched onto sea turtles to escape certain impending death?" Jack gave him a weird eye look as he enunciated the th in death. Kratos snorted

"Have you ever climbed out of the underworld of Hades itself after being killed twice?"

Jack stood wide eyed and his eyes darted back and forth. "Well...actually I...well...um...kinda. I made a deal to escape the locker. Top that!"

Kratos snorted. "Ever killed a hydra?"

"Ever killed an undead pirate with a pistol?"

"Ever slaughtered a God?"

"Ever drank alot of rum and realize that you drank all the rum and are mad at yourself for drinking all the rum and then you realize you're the reason the rum is always gone?"

Kratos stood up and walked off, shaking his head at this idiot captain. Jack looked at Gibbs. "I win," he said cheerfully as he headed back to the helm. Gibbs could only smirk and he headed off to do his work.

They had anchored the boat off the coast and took the rowboat up river into the bog. Kratos looked slowly around, noticing it look similar to Euryale's bog and he took in the sight. Captain Jack stood, one knee up on the bow of the boat as he guided his men through the dense swamp to a dimly illuminated and cruddy wood home on stilts above the bog. They rowed to the side and departed it, leaving one crew member to mind the boat. Jack followed close by the Spartan led the others up the stairs and he slowly opened the door. Tia Dalma sat at the end of a table and looked up at them. She smiled as she saw Jack enter.

"Aye, Jack Sparrow. I've been a waiting for you to come and a see me once a more. Where ya been..." She stopped as she saw Kratos enter. Her eyes went wide. "What is a him doin here? You are not supposed to a be a here! You are supposed to be a dead and gone!"

Kratos flinched and pushed Jack out of the way, coming up to Tia Dalma and steeping right into her face. "What do you mean I am dead and gone! I stand before you now and demand you answer me!"

Tia Dalma stepped back and eyeballed Sparrow, almost as if cursing him. "You brought him into my presence, Jack Sparrow. Why"

Jack, at this point, was confused by the whole approach of things. He looked at Kratos, then Tia Dalma. "I had no idea you two had a love hate relationship betwigst you two. We were just hoping you could point us in the direction of ol Davy Jones."

Tia Dalma's eyes grew dark. Kratos could feel the rage coming off of her and in that instant he knew what she really was. "What is it you offer as payment for my services," she said coldly.

Kratos looked at her. "What is it you demand for payment."

Tia Dalma smiled wickedly at Kratos. "A heart." She enunciated the t in heart.

Kratos smirked. "Is that all," he asked as he took off one of his blades, threw it at a crew member, his blade sticking deep into his body. Kratos pulled him forth, blood pouring from the wound. As the man barely stood next to him, Kratos used his other hand to rip into the crew member's chest and pulled his heart out from the bloody body. The body convulsed and his body fell to the ground, crimson flowing from the hole. He dropped the heart onto the table. "Here is your heart, Goddess." Tia Dalma again glared at him before picking up her crab bones and throwing them onto the table.

As Jack led the others to the row boat, Kratos stepped back into the hut. "It's been a long time, Amphitrite."

Tia Dalma glared at him. "I am no longer known by that. You may call me Calypso."

"Why are you here, what has happened to the Gods?"

"They are all destroyed and you were supposed to be with them."

"Why was I supposed to be with them? Tell me now!"

"You will rot Kratos! You will rot for all your treachery!!"

Kratos, having heard enough, hurled his blades at her, cleaving her head clean off and watching the blood shoot up into the air and gently land upon her bosom, table, and floor. He snorted and left the cabin. Upon returning to the boat, the other's looked at him puzzled. Kratos looked up at them. "She gives us her best wishes."

Back aboard the Black Pearl, they began towards their destination. Kratos sat on the stern of the ship, thinking about what Amphitrite had said. "They are all destroyed and you were supposed to be with them," her words echoed through his mind. What did she mean, he wondered. Jack did not leave him alone with his thoughts for long.

"What's got you down in the brig, mate? I thought you'd be happy we are finally on our way."

Kratos looked up at him. "It's none of your concern, Captain. Just tell me when we'll reach the Dutchman."

Jack frowned and waltzed off. Suddenly, a voice rose from the crow's nest.

"Dutchman off the port bow!"

Kratos sat up and looked into the distance as a massive ship broke the surface of the water. He grinned a little as the ship headed towards them. The ship looked as if it had the head of a great beast on it's front and water poured forth from all it's openings as the ship sailed toward the Pearl. Jack swallowed hard and grew slightly uneasy. Kratos could only look on with anticipation at meeting the so called Devil of the Seas.

The Dutchman slowed to a stop next to the Pearl and then, without warning, The crew members began coming through the Pearl, coming out of the deck and the walls and surrounding the crew. The crew remained stunned and scared, all except Kratos and Jack, who was only shaking. Then, as if a wave of uneasy sadness and anger came upon the ship, Davy Jones staggered on board. He looked around, his tentacles slapping around as he looked. Then he saw Captain Sparrow and immediately grinned.

"Jack Sparrow," he said smoothly as he began to trudge to the top of the boat, "You have a debt to me." He held his crab claw out towards Jack's neck, when Kratos intervened.

"You're the one known as Davy Jones, the so called Devil of the Seas?"

Davy Jones lowered his claw and eyed Kratos.

"Ah, what fortuitous circumstance be this! Never in my years did I believe I would meet the legendary Ghost of Sparta!"

Kratos eyes grew a little wider. "You have heard of me?"

Davy Jones laughed as he began to slowly circle Kratos. "Who hasn't heard of the legendary man who slayed a god?"

Jack raised his hand. "I haven't," he said quietly.

Jones and Kratos both looked at him, then back at each other. "So, what brings you to meet me here upon the seas of my time, Ghost of Sparta?"

Kratos turned to him. "Jack has told me that you may be able to get me back to my own time. He stated that if I were to slay you, I could return to my own realm and finish what I began."

Davy Jones glared at Jack. "You're trying to kill me Sparrow?" He began laughing as Jack began to back up. "You cannot kill what is immortal, Sparrow."

Kratos smirked. "Not so true."

Jones turned to Kratos. "You cannot kill me. And if you try, I will have you kneel on your marrow bones and beg for death," he said, enunciating th th in death.

Kratos stamped his foot down. "Devil! Tell me how to reach my time! I demand to know!"

Jones laughed and then eyeballed the Spartan once again. "You do not control time here Spartan. You are merely a Ghost in a realm that is beyond your comprehension. The times have changed. You are no longer the God you were before, or even the mortal you were before. Your family would be disappointed in your vain efforts." He turned back to Jack. "Now Sparrow, time to pay your debt."

Suddenly, a large blade erupted from Davy Jones' stomach, throwing bits of coral, muck, and red blood onto Sparrow who began to dance around trying to throw it off.. Kratos yanked the Dutchman's captain back to him, ripped the blade from him, then grabbed, and hurled him off of the Pearl, Jones roaring as he fell. The rest of the Dutchman's crew began to attack the crew and the Pearl began to fight back. Jack, still shaking from the muck, grabbed his sword and ran down the steps to engage the enemy. Meanwhile, Kratos withdrew his blades and lept off onto the floor, taking out several Dutchman members. Kratos slashed and fought his way through the crew, impaling them, amputating them, and throwing them from the ship. The other crew members did the same, getting a boost of adrenaline from Kratos' fury. Kratos roared as he split another Dutchman member in half vertically, letting the blood and mucus cover the Pearl's floor. Kratos then looked over at Jack.

"Get us away from here, Captain!"

Jack nodded as he ran another Pirate through and headed for the helm. He started to move the ship away from the Dutchman, just as the last of the Dutchman's crew was forced off. Half of the Pearl's crew met their end, the floor of the ship looking sickening red and covered with limbs and blood, and bodies. The Black Pearl began to take it's leave as Jones re appeared on his ship. He looked at his remaining crew and grew angry.

"Call forth The Kraken!!!"

Davy Jones' crew set to work, rotating the massive wheel, the Hammer of the Kraken raising higher and higher until it hit the deck hard, the waves of sound bursting forth across the ocean. Davy Jones smiled sadistically.

"Kratos, do you fear death," he chuckled to himself.

**A/N **_Alright folks! Hope you're enjoying yourselves thus far! Be sure to read and review and tune in for the next section to see where this story leads!!! _


	4. Attack of the Kraken

**A/N**_ Well here we are, another chapter!!!! BTW in case you are not up on your Greek Mythology, Amphitrite is Poseidon's wife. So woot! Anyways, here we have Part IV of my God of War crossover. I hope anyone reading this is enjoying themselves and a special thanks to so and so for always being there to review! It's good to know Kratos still has fans...even if he would just as soon cut em up as look at em!_

**GOD OF WAR: FATES DECREE**

The boat rocked violently for about 30 seconds. Kratos and the others looked around, wondering what had happened. Suddenly, a large tentacle fired out of the water, grabbed a crewman and dragged him off the boat screaming. Kratos drew his blades as Gibbs approached ran up the to Jack.

"Sir, it's the Kraken!"

Kratos sneered as more tentacles slowly began to rise over the sides of the ship, inching their way towards its prey. He drew his blades just as Jack drew his, his eyes darting back and forth in panic. Kratos looked at the nearest tentacle, watching it rise and twist, coming down to snatch up more prey.

"Come on, you beast from Hades! I'll do to you just what I am going to do to your master!"

Kratos lept into the air and drove both blades into the arm, plunging deep into the Kraken's flesh, blood flowing from the wound. The arm snapped and began to shake around. He pulled one blade out and threw it so it embedded into the mast. Kratos then ripped the blade from the tentacle and swung on the other chain to another tentacle, pulling the embedded chain from the mast and plunging both blades into the suction side of the tentacles. An inhuman roar came from below as Kratos ran the blades down the tentacle, nearly splitting it in two. Then he glared at Jack, whose mouth had dropped during the whole incident.

"Sparrow, you fool," he shouted amongst the crewmen's screams and splash of water and wood, "Fight you damned coward!"

Jack glared at Kratos and ran for the nearest tentacle and swiped at it, promptly dodging as it came down at him. Kratos, meanwhile, threw his blades into another tentacle and latched on. The tentacle pulled him into the air, curling itself and Kratos detatched the blades, still flying up at the appendage. He cleaved through the top of the arm, blood covering his body and flying all over. He then turned in mid air and launched his blades into the next arm. Swinging around the arm, Kratos did 2 360 s around the arm before it had been sawed off, blood pouring forth like a vial from the wound and onto the deck of the ship. He landed, crouched, on the deck.

"Is this all you have you damned beast," he roared as he charged at the next arm.

Meanwhile, Jack had attacked only one tentacle and was still trying to fight it off as it continued to grab sailors and smash about the deck. He had just dodged yet another near death squish, when he heard something large burst out of the water. A large shadow cast over the Black Pearl, as the two enormous fore arms of the Kraken rose from the waters, rising high into the air and preparing to destroy the ship and feast upon the crew.

"Oh bugger," Jack said with all his might.

Kratos turned and saw the appendages rising out of the water. Realizing what they were, he wasted no time in climbing the mast, moving at the same speed the arms were. As he reached the top of the mast, he slowly moved towards it's end just as the arms stopped moving.

"Sparrow," he called down to the captain. Jack turned and saw Kratos on top of the ship.

"What in the bloody blazes are you doing up there mate," he called back, "The fight's down here not up there!"

Kratos ignored his reply.

"Arm the cannons and fire at that arm now!"

"What about the other one," Jack called back.

Kratos replied by hurling himself off of the mast and at the enlarged tentacle. Jack's eyes went wide as Kratos was propelled through the air at the arm. His body and blades smashed into the tentacle, pushing it back as Kratos began digging his blades into the arm, blood flowing over his pale body. Jack smirked as he ran to Gibbs and a few others.

"Load the cannons! And prepare to fire!"

Gibbs and the others immediately began loading the two upper deck cannons that were pointing at the other arm. They packed what gun powder they could, up to the brim of what they could fill.

Kratos continued slicing into the arm, tearing a large bloody hole in the arm. He then slid himself into the hole and began cutting the Kraken from inside, tearing bloody chunks off of it's body and grinding his blades into the cartilage of it's tentacle. He inhaled the dense smell of blood, flesh, and ammonia as he continued ripping into it.

"Are you ready to fire yet, Mr. Gibbs," Jack asked quickly. Gibbs nodded and held the light just above the fuse.

"Fire!"

The order given, Gibbs lit the fuses and both cannons fired simultaneously at the arm, blasting right through it and leaving only a small strand of flesh between both the top and bottom of the wound. The tentacle collapsed on it's own weight and broke off into the ocean, blood spraying out of the arm. Jack gave a smile and the rest of the crew continued fighting off the other arms.

Hearing the interior roar of the beast, Kratos began to spin around, his blades chopping into the flesh of the beast. Without much more effort, the top of the tentacle exploded off of the rest, blood popping forth from it in a stream, as Kratos laughed and jumped off of the wounded arm and onto the deck. He landed crouched and turned to see the bloody arm sink beneath the sea. The rest of the arms began to retract from the ship as well, going below the waves of crimson water. What remained of the crew gave a shout of victory and Jack strode up to Kratos. He looked up and down Kratos' blood covered body and laughed some.

"Looks like you had your fill of blood shed, mate. We make a pretty good team."

Kratos glared at him.

"You're a fool, Jack Sparrow. Do you and your crew really think this thing is over with?"

Jack frowned. Suddenly the boat rocked hard and a monstrous roar erupted from the waters. Kratos turned to port side and saw the Kraken, it's entire body and monstrous mouth rising from the ocean, it's tentacles latching onto the boat.

"Sparrow! Quickly, grab a barrel of your gun powder and bring it to me at once!"

Kratos held a sharp gaze to the Kraken as Jack ran to get the gun powder from the lower decks. The Kraken roared, it's foul breath covering everyone on board as it's tentacles grabbed more crewmen and began to throw them into it's maul. Kratos threw out his blades, fighting every encroaching tentacle that came at him. Blood rained down as he slashed at every bit of octipi flesh that came near him, oblivious to the one tentacle creeping behind him. It snatched his leg and felled him, just as two other tentacles grabbed the chains of his blades. Kratos grunted and squirmed, trying to free himself as the Kraken carried him to it's jaws. Jack came back topside, a large barrel of gun powder in his arms. Seeing the sight, he dropped the barrel and grabbed a rifle from a fallen crew member. He fired, the bullet flying into one of the Kraken's tentacles holding his chain. The arm let go of the chain and Kratos quickly used it to swipe at the other tentacles holding him, severing their hold of him. As he was standing up, Jack ran next to him with he barrel.

"Here you are mate! What's the plan?"

Kratos tore off a piece of his tattered tunic and stuffed it into the top hole of the barrel. He then cracked both lades together to light a fire on it, that slowly traveled down the piece of cloth. Jack smiled and laughed.

"Aha! I see how you're doing it! But how are you going to get that in the beastie there?"

Kratos grinned. He pulled back the blade of Athena and rammed it through the barrel and into Jack. Jack sputtered and blood came up from his mouth. He looked at Kratos with accusing eyes.

"Now you're debt will be settled Jack and we can be rid of this beast as well. Goodbye!"

Kratos then kicked Jack back, so they were his full chain length apart. Then he turned and began to swing his chain with all his strength, the blade still hooked into Jack and the powder keg. After 3 great turns, Kratos hurled the two at the opening maul of the Kraken.

"Oh bugger," Jack sputtered as he was hurled into the Kraken's awaiting mouth. Kratos sheathed his blades and jumped off the ship, just as the Kraken's head and body exploded in a tremendous blast, almost completely destroying the ship and sending pieces of flesh and wood everywhere.

Davy Jones watched from his spyglass, madness and anger in his eyes as he saw his beloved Kraken explode in a fiery blast and cloud of blood. He pulled the glass down and bellowed.

"Sail over to the remnants of the Pearl! There will be no survivors!!!"

His crew laughed and readied their swords as the ship began to sail over to the remains of the Pearl.

The Black Pearl was barely there, most of the ship had gone with the explosion, the rest catching fire and slowly sinking. The Dutchman pulled up next to her, looking over the remnants. The water was crimson from the beast and glowed with the light from the fires. Davy Jones surveyed the scene and shook his head.

"It appears that all on board were killed after all," he said with a chuckle.

"I don't think so!"

Jones turned to see Kratos standing there, two of the Dutchman crew members in pieces before him. Jones glared at him, his hand slowly reaching for his sword. Kratos whipped one of his swords and it cleaved through Jones' right arm, severing it. Jones yelled as a green like fluid, mixed with water and blood sprayed from the hole. As Kratos' blade returned, he threw out his other one, severing the other arm. The other spewed the same "blood" as the other side and Jones yelled once again in rage. His crew could only watch in shock as Kratos then brought both blades across Jones' legs, causing him to fall down. Kratos sheathed his blades and walked up to the limbless Jones and put his boot on the captain's chest.

"How do I leave this world, Captain," he asked glaring.

Davy Jones could do nothing and his crew didn't appear to want to go near The Ghost of Sparta either. Kratos drew his blades and crossed them by Jones' neck.

"You may live forever Captain, but it doesn't mean your limbs will regrow either. Now talk!"

Davy Jones bellowed once more before finally giving in.

"Take this ship due south and just continue until you reach the Artic Wastes. You'll find a passage within a glacier and you go through there. Just keep going until you reach the end of the world."

Kratos smiled. "Thank you Captain."

Kratos then ripped his blades through Jones' neck, severing the head. He then looked at the crew, who were holding themselves back.

"Throw his twitching remains over the ship and set sail due south! If any of you fail to follow my orders, you'll be joining your former Captain!"

The crew quickly dropped their weapons and promptly threw Davy Jones overboard, his head still yelling and cursing, even as it sank into the ocean. Then the ship began it's long, arduous trek to the End of the World. Kratos sat in the Captain's quarters, his back to the organ as he contemplated how he arrived to this point and how he was going to get himself out. After what seemed an eternity, the Pulson came in.

"We are there sir," he said and then left.

Kratos rose and then followed him out. The skies were completely lit with stars. It almost seemed as if they were sailing through the very cosmos. Kratos stood at the helm, anxious for his ending. The heavy sound of rushing water caught his attention and he could see mist rising.

"That must be it," he said to himself.

Without another moment of hesitation, he hurled himself off of the Dutchman and into the starry waters. They were ice cold and chilled Kratos to his very bones. He swam quickly, pushing all his might into propelling him to the edge of the world. The sound and roar of water became louder and louder as he neared it.

"Here goes nothing!"

He pushed himself harder at the misting waters. Then before he realized it, he flew out from the water and was plummeting into the vast underbelly of nothingness. He yelled as he descended, the waterfall slowly disappearing from view as he continued falling. A flash of green electricity in the darkness caught his attention and soon after flaring up, it zapped him. He grunted and strained against the pain of the voltage before his body erupted into a light smoke and disappeared.

**A/N **_Dun dun dun!!!! Where will Kratos end up next? Will he end up back in the battle with Olympus and the other Gods? Or will he end up on another uncharted world? Find out in the next exciting chapter in _**GOD OF WAR: FATES' DECREE!!**


	5. New World, New People

**A/N **_Now time for the next installment of the Fates' Decree Series. Where to next you ask? Find out now!!!!_

**GOD OF WAR: FATES' DECREE**

Kratos fell through the blackness, feeling weightless in it's midst. His thoughts turned to where he would end up, whether it be home or another god forsaken land. Suddenly the blackness exploded, giving way to light. Kratos found himself falling through a dense snow, the bitter cold eating at his skin. He kept falling until he hit solid, frozen earth. The shock of his fall left him kneeling in a crater. The snow continued to fall slowly and the cold continued to attack his semi naked body. He stood up and walked out of the crater and looked around. There were headstones, statues and rusted metal gates all over the area.

"Where in Zeus' name am I?"

Suddenly there was a roar from behind him. Kratos turned and saw a large U.S. Army truck coming towards the front of the cemetery. Kratos was alarmed by such a mechanical contraption. It stopped and 5 individuals came out. They were wearing snow parkas, 4 males and 1 female. They all stared at the Spartan. He could tell that the female was saying something to herself, but he could not tell what or why. Then he saw the truck seem to raise, as if it had been weighed down. Coming from behind the truck was from what Kratos could tell a large, red man. At least he thought it was a man. Until he saw the outline of a tail swing by. He saw them mumbling to one another and then they started towards him. Kratos drew his blades and waited for them. The large red man and female left the group and approached. Kratos then looked upon the face of the red man and new at once he was a demon.

His head had great bluish black side burns and goatee. He had what appeared to be filed horns upon his head. His right hand was 3 times the size of the left and made of solid stone. He wore a coat and had a large revolver on his hip. His tail was flopped back and forth.

"And what do we have here," he said in a cool voice.

Kratos eyed him and held his blades at length.

"I am Kratos, God of War, and the destroyer of Olympus. Who are you and where am I?"

The red man laughed.

"This guy has totally lost it," he said to the girl.

"Oh Red, leave him be," she said, then looking at Kratos, "I'm Liz. This is Hellboy. Your in Russia, towards the farthest north part. We're here on assignment to find and stop Gregori Rasputin. What are you doing here?"

Kratos continued eying them but slowly placed his blades on his back.

"I have somehow been thrown out of my time and thrust into others far different and advanced than my own. I am trying to find my way home."

Hellboy gave him a funny look and then pulled Liz to the side.

"Hey Liz, I think maybe he's hit his head a little too hard there. Maybe we should just ignore him and continue on."

Liz gawked at him.

"C'mon Red. You know what we deal with daily. You know he's probably telling the truth. Besides, as built as he is, he might be able to help us out. We could always use another hand at this."

Hellboy grumbled and then nodded. Liz turned to Kratos.

"Kratos, we'll do what we can to aid you in your search. Before we can though, we must finish our task. Can you help us?"

Kratos frowned once more and cracked his knuckles.

"It would seem what choice do I really have. I'll aid you in your quest, so long as you aid me in mine."

Liz smiled.

"But know this. Should you betray me, I will kill you all," Kratos said sternly.

Hellboy and Liz both frowned.

"Well," Hellboy said, "He's quite the happy guy ain't he."

**A/N **_So how bout this?!?! Hellboy and Kratos a team!?!? What awaits Kratos as he continues in his pursuit of home??!!?! Find out in the next exciting chapter of The Fates' Decree!!!_


	6. History in a Cemetary

**A/N **_Here we go! The next exciting chapter in the God of War story!!!!!_

**GOD OF WAR:FATES' DECREE**

Hellboy left the group for a moment, wandering through the various gravestones, until he bent down at one. Kratos could not see what he was doing, but he knew something was amiss. When Hellboy returned, the corpse of half a man was upon his back.

"Hello everyone, this is Ivan. Say hi Ivan."

The corpse muttered something in Russian that only Hellboy understood. Then it looked at Kratos. It's dull yellow eyes went wide and it began to speak in perfect English.

"Kratos! Do my eyes deceive me? Is that truly the Ghost of Sparta?"

Kratos' eyes went wide.

"You know me foul thing," he questioned.

The corpse laughed. Hellboy smirked.

"I'm thinking the same thing. How is it you know him?"

The corpse looked again at Kratos.

"You remember me Spartan. I'm sure of it. It was I, the grave digger of Athens that freed you from Hades, so you could slay Ares. Long had I thought you dead, Spartan."

Kratos smirked.

"Here I am alive before you. But why did you think I was dead, surely you knew I would destroy Ares."

The corpse laughed.

"I did not mean against Ares. I meant in the final battle of Olympus. It was said that you had perished then and there. Upon your 'death' Zeus and the others were able to defeat the Titans, but at the cost of Olympus itself. All perished upon the mountain that day. Except you, Kratos."

Kratos swallowed hard.

"Somehow you manage to appear before us, generations ahead of your time, when it is you who should have met his end on that day. You've done alot of damage with your quest Kratos."

Kratos sneered at the corpse.

"You can blame Zeus for his treachery. He was his own downfall!"

Hellboy and Liz looked at each other, confused. Finally Hellboy continued on as the corpse told him the directions and continued to tell Kratos of what happened.

"And after the fall of the Gods, I wandered about until I became in the service of a Rasputin," the grave digger corpse said.

"And that's who they are after," added Kratos.

"Yes. He is a very powerful man and is on the brink of summoning the Ogdru Jihad," Liz said.

"And we have to take him down before the end of the world happens," Hellboy chimed in.

They continued until they reached a mausoleum.

"This is it, red monkey," the grave digger said.

Hellboy smirked and Kratos half grinned as the mausoleum doors. A cool breeze, followed by the stench of death hit the group. Kratos had grown accustomed to the smell, for it haunted his nostrils for most of his life. The mausoleum itself was more than a outside door with a large jumble of solid stone steps leading down into darkness. Hellboy grabbed an unlit torch from the wall, chanted something, and the torch burst on. He began heading down the steps, the others moving slowly behind him.

"Stay close. There's no telling what Rasputin has awaiting us down here," he said.

Kratos sneered as he followed the others, quietly saying in his mind how happy he was to be out of the bitter cold. The group continued down into the darkness, only their breaths and their feet upon stone were the only sounds. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, they entered into a large, circular chamber. There were three pathways open at the end of it. A breeze filled the chamber as the group filed in. The chamber seemed to glow with the essence of magic, a dim bluish green color emanating from the wall. Kratos had only seen these things on the Island of Creation, in the Sisters' temple. This led him to think that Rasputin had acquired some of their power. As they stood in the room, discussing which way to go, a mechanical noise sounded. Portions of the floor shot up, separating the group from each other. Hellboy, Ivan, and two men were on one side, Liz, and the other men were on another, and Kratos was by himself.

"Is everyone alright," Hellboy called out.

"We're good over here Red. You," Liz replied.

"I'm just fine. How's our pale friend?"

Kratos sneered.

"I am alive," was his reply.

"Alright, everyone we'll need to keep in contact via radio from now on until we find each other again," the older man with Hellboy stated, possibly showing he was in charge of the affair.

"What is a radio," Kratos asked.

"Dammit, we should of given you one ahead of time. Sorry Kratos, but you'll have to make due," Liz said.

"I didn't ask for your sympathy, I asked what a radio is!"

Liz was taken aback by the comment, but did not let it sway her.

"It's a device for communication. All of you who have one switch it to frequency 4. Red, I'll be Marco. Alright everyone, be careful."

Kratos muttered under his breath and left for the pathway he was in front of. The others went through their respective pathways.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kratos entered into a large chamber with just a singular pathway suspended with ropes above an enormous cavern with no see able bottom. It looked like a wooden bridge in the dim twilight of the magically induced light.. There was a light blue haze that seemed suspended in the air, above and around, the platform. He treaded the suspension bridge, moving through the haze towards the other side. The bluish haze was a thick curtain around the Spartan and heavy like a stone in his lungs. He continued to move cautiously across. Suddenly the haze swirled around in front of him and a figure stepped through.

"Hello Kratos," the figure said, it's voice like the smooth venom of a serpent's.

Kratos drew his swords and armed himself.

"Who are you?"

The figure bowed to him, allowing Kratos to make out his features. He was bald, but had a black beard. His robe was a solid, royal blue. He rose again.

"I am Gregory Rasputin. I am the lord of this realm and high priest to the Ogdru Jihad. I have heard of you, Ghost of Sparta. You're tale is a legendary one. One that I have been familiar with all my life and sometimes was even jealous of it. I looked up to you, Spartan Ghost, and now as I stand before your presence, I am humbled by you."

Kratos smirked.

"Though you may be humble, there seems to be the fact that you are bent about bringing the end of this world. And if I am to return to my time, then this must not be allowed."

Rasputin smiled, evil and intelligence shining as he did.

"I know the power you have, Kratos. I carry the same power within myself. Only, I received this power from the true gods of this universe and you received yours from some ridiculous hags. I can do anything I will, how can you?"

Kratos drew nearer to Rasputin, his hands squeezing the blades tightly.

"You dare mock the power I have fought for!? I will kill you myself sorcerer!"

Kratos lunged at Rasputin, but Rasputin waved his hand. Kratos' body immediately was stuck in position. He then walked to within an inch of Kratos. Kratos struggled but was bound by the magic.

"Join me Spartan. Together we can summon the true gods to wipe clean the species that inhabit this world."

Kratos spit in his face and continued to struggle. Rasputin smile.

"I had faith in you. I will give you one more chance."

With that, Rasputin disappeared into the haze and the bridge collapsed under him. Kratos suddenly could move and found himself falling into the black oblivion.

**A/N**_ Sorry it has taken so long to update. Work is cracking down on on line use so updates may take longer. Anyways, let me know how this was!!!! Read and Review!!!_


	7. Underground Melee

**A/N **_Welcome once again friends!! Time for another installment of the Kratos' story I have created!!!!_

**GOD OF WAR:FATES' DECREE**

Kratos hit the ground hard, water splashing up over his body. He slowly stood up, finding himself in a cavern. The water was knee deep and chilled him to the bone. Kratos looked around, but saw nothing. He began to jog down the watery path into a tunnel, following it, trying to escape. He followed the cavern passage for almost 20 minutes before he found himself in another chamber. The water was becoming slightly deeper and there were mounds of glistening, red tinted objects all around. Kratos walked up to one of the mounds and inspected it. Picking one of the objects between his fingers, he held it up to see inside of it. They was a tiny creature, folded in the fetal position. Kratos immediately squeezed it, green ooze spewing from the object. He turned away from the mound and started towards another opening. Suddenly, an inhuman shrill filled the air. The Spartan turned quickly, blades drawn, awaiting for whatever beast it may be. With an explosive blast from the water, a large, monstrous aberration lept out of the water and landed crouched by the mound. Tentacles came out it's head and it had 8 eyes. It's claws were long and it's mouth was like a beak with sharp teeth. It shrieked once more and started towards Kratos. He took his stance.

"Beast! I will send you back to the oblivion of Hades," he roared as he charged.

As he drew near his target another one jumped out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground. Kratos forced the monster off of himself and drove a blade into the side of it's head. Withdrawing the blade, Kratos turned to see the other one attack. Kratos brought both of his blades forward and impaled the creature. It continued moving, trying to claw at him, but Kratos split the creature in two, blood spilling out and discoloring the water the fought in. The Spartan gave a shout for his victory, only to hear more shrills of frenzy. He turned to see 4 more of the creatures. He grit his teeth and ran at his enemies. Two of them met Kratos and began to swipe and claw at him. Kratos diverted their attacks with his claws and arms, retaliating and swiping at them when he could. As he held to two denizens off, the other two jumped in and attacked. Kratos quickly rolled out from between them all and stood his ground. The four approached slowly, their claws splashing into the water, inching towards the Spartan Ghost. Kratos tossed a blade into the air and began to spin it around. As the four moved quicker to him, he launched the blade out, arcing it and swiping all four of them through the head and embedding in the fourth's head. Kratos then ripped his blade from the head, nearly severing it. Blood sprayed everywhere as he pulled the blade back.

"Time to die monsters!"

Kratos ran to on and just started cleaving into it's body, ripping off chunks of flesh and blood, going all over his body and the water. He ended the creature's life with a thrust to the head, splintering the bone and causing the head to explode. He moved to the next one and with one blow cleaved it's head off. The next creature pushed it's skin together and sealed the cut and swiped at Kratos. It hit him in the shoulder, it's claws digging deep, blow flowing in a crimson stream. Kratos yelled, flipped his blade so he was holding it upside down, and made a huge swipe. The blade went clean through the creature's neck, blood spilling out and over it's chest. Kratos then drove both blades straight into it's head and pushed down, obliterating it's head. He watched as the headless body fell forward, blood pouring out. He then heard a rock against a wall and turned. Liz and the group was there, all except the two guys and Hellboy. She looked on, staring at the wound on his arm with concern. Kratos smirked and was suddenly forced down into the water as another one jumped onto him.Liz and the others drew weapons and began firing as the little orbs began to open up and the creatures began growing.

"Fire," shouted one of the guys as he shot more rounds into the creature keeping Kratos down.

Kratos force the creature off of him, turned, and brought his blade into it's abdomen, blood spilling over. He pushed it off of him and began to attack the others. Liz pulled out her radio.

"Marco! Marco! Get your red butt down here," she called into it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hellboy listened to it and used his mighty stone arm to begin pounding through the floor.

"I'm coming kid," he said to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kratos withdrew his blade from another creature's head and kicked away another.

"Come on you bastards! You dare challenge the God of War!!!!"

Kratos brought the swords down and cleaved one in three pieces. Suddenly, the ceiling caved in and Hellboy fell through the rubble, crushing another creature. He stood up.

"Polo," he said looking at Liz, before turning to aid Kratos.

He punched one away with his heavy stone hand, knocking it 15 feet away, while Kratos continued fighting them off with his swords, claw marks covering his body.

"You alright," Hellboy asked as he snapped the neck of one of the creatures.

"Better if we can get rid of these damned beasts!!"

The eggs began hatching in larger multiples, the amount of creatures began to triple as the two warriors fought them off. Hellboy smashed tow of them together and clotheslined another as Kratos fought his hardest through the creatures. A creature came up and attacked on of the gunmen, shredding him to pieces as Liz pumped more rounds into it's skull. Finally she turned to the other guy standing there.

"Hit me," she said.

"What," he replied confused.

"Do it or they'll die!"

The guy punched her in the face. Immediately her hand was engulfed in blue flame.

"You should be running," she said to him.

The man dove behind some rubble as fire engulfed her entire body. Hellboy was forced to the ground by the things and Kratos was being mauled as he continued fighting them off. Liz gave out a yell and then fire engulfed the entire room, filling all the way to the ceiling. The fire instantly incinerated the creatures, the creature's eggs and covered the two warriors. There was a bright flash and all was normal again, except for the ash that drifted about the room. Liz was collapsed on the steps of an entrance way. The man was knocked out behind the rubble. Hellboy was moaning in pain, and Kratos could barely stand, covered in wounds. There was the sound of clapping and Kratos slowly struggled to turn. He saw Rasputin and a blond female standing side by side. Rasputin was clapping.

"Wonderful performance Kratos. Absolutely marvelous," he said walking towards him.

"Leave...now...or I'll...kill...you," Kratos said breathing heavy.

Rasputin laughed as his partner walked up to Kratos and, with one swift stroke, brought a sledgehammer into his face. Kratos took the blow, dropped to his knees, and fell over stunned.

**A/N**_ Another action packed chapter!! Please read and review!!!!!_


	8. Eldrich Rumble

**A/N** _The anticipation must be killing you! Here's the next chapter!!_

**GOD OF WAR:FATES' DECREE**

Kratos' eyes slowly opened. Blood was stuck to the right side of his face where the hammer had struck. Pain was all the Spartan could feel within his head. He attempted to move but found himself chained and bound to a stone pillar. He ached from his wounds and look around the room. He and the others were in a massive hall with an opening in the ceiling. The sky was dark and the snow had ceased. Kratos could see Hellboy standing in front of another stone structure. This one had two round holes in it, the size of Hellboy's stone arm. Rasputin stood there with his woman smiling. The blond then led Liz and the other man out. He heard a muffled sound and immediately saw Hellboy's horns regrow and a crown of fire hovering above his head. He began to glow a deep red and his breath could be seen. Kratos struggled to stand up and was barely able to.

"Rasputin," he called out.

Rasputin turned.

"Ah," he said slowly walking away from Hellboy, "It seems our other guest is awake."

"Release me at once!"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that just yet. You see, first we must awaken the Ogdru Jihad. Then we're going to sacrifice you and give my Gods the powers of Time itself."

"Why not just sacrifice yours?!"

"Because, we need a blood offering as well and you would suit for both. Now, we prepare for the coming of our new Eden! Release the lock!"

Hellboy lifted the mighty stone arm and inserted it into one hole. He turned it and let out a breath. The stone began to shake and a large beam of dark red energy shot out into space. The beam shot through the full moon above and opened a gateway into the deepest reaches of space.

"And now, the final lock," Rasputin said, "Open it!"

Kratos struggled hard to get out of the chains as Hellboy began to insert the other hand into the other hole. Kratos moved harder against the chains and began to feel them loosen.

"Hellboy, stop!"

Hellboy slid his arm into the hole. Kratos broke free of the chains, spun one length of it around and lashed at Hellboy, harming the devil man and causing him to pull his arm out of the keyhole. Hellboy turned and stared at Kratos who swung the chain around and smacked against Hellboy's face. Hellboy got angry and charged at Kratos.

"C'mon big boy," Kratos shouted as Hellboy crashed into him and they both went through the stone pillar Kratos had been chained to.

Kratos began to punch Hellboy in the face with his left hand as he tried to force the monster off with his right. Hellboy took each hit and then retaliated by bringing his stone hand down on Kratos' chest like a hammer. The Spartan spit up blood with each hit before kneeing the demon in the crouch and forcing him off. Kratos got up, pulled a sword off his back and threw it at him. Hellboy knocked it away, grabbed the chain and pulled him forward. Then he did a swift uppercut with his stone hand knocking Kratos high into the air and landing through a statue. Kratos dragged the chain back to him and holstered his sword. Hellboy came through the statue's dust and hit Kratos in the gut with his left hand. Then he kneed him in the face, grabbed him, and threw him. Kratos rolled on the ground and stood up, quickly drawing both blades.

"C'mon devil! Let's see what you can do," Kratos said, challenging the demi human.

Hellboy began to charge and as he neared Kratos, Kratos drew back both blades and struck, severing the horns from Hellboy. Hellboy's body crashed into Kratos and they both went back wards onto the ground. Hellboy stood up and the red glow began to fade. He looked at himself as the power he had faded. Kratos struggled up, still holding the blades. He looked at Hellboy.

"Thank you," Hellboy said.

Kratos smirked and the turned to Rasputin.

"No, no! This is not meant to happen! You must awaken the Ogdru Jihad now!"

Kratos walked right up to him and swiped a blade across his long neck.

"Eat it Rasputin," Kratos said calmly.

Instead of blood coming out, Rasputin made this loud gurgling sound and three tentacles began to wriggle out of his severed throat. His body began to jerk and shake and tentacle outlines could be seen in his skin moving. Soon his head completely shot off the body and a legion of arms began to emerge. Kratos went wide eyed.

"What the Hades is that," Kratos yelled.

One of the arms grabbed him and hurled him into a wall. It began growing larger and tear out of Rasputin's body. Hellboy grabbed a fallen sword from the statue that was broke and began to attack the arms. Kratos stood up and hurried off to battle the evil being that was coming from Rasputin. The creature began to get bigger and bigger until it was the size of the very room they were in. A large tentacled arm grabbed hold of Kratos and started flinging him around, smashing him into the ground and walls. Soon Hellboy was snatched up and joined him in the air, trying to fight off the tentacles. Kratos turned and saw the gateway energy beam.

"That's it," he yelled.

Kratos freed an arm and hacked through the tentacle, falling to the ground. He then ran to where the stone was. Kratos then threw both blades into a tentacle and struggled to pull it towards the energy beam. Hellboy fought hard and slowly pulled the tentacle open and fell through. He came up next to Kratos.

"What are you doing," he asked.

"Sending this beast back to where he belongs," he said pulling harder.

The tentacle he was pulling pulled back, trying to steer away from the beam. Hellboy immediately lept into the air and grabbed it, pulling with all his strength to the beam of energy. The monster roared as the pulled with all their might. Finally the tentacle intercepted the beam and it immediately began to pull at the entire creature. Kratos ripped the blades from it and sheathed it as he and Hellboy stood back, watching the sheer energy of the beam pull at the creature. Hellboy turned to Kratos.

"Thanks for your help," he said extending his hand.

Kratos just looked him up and down, then extended his hand and shook Hellboy's hand. Suddenly, a tentacle shot out and grabbed Kratos by the leg. He was jerked off his feet and pulled with the rest of the creature into the beam and disappeared in a blinding flash of light.

"Kratos," Hellboy called.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kratos and the tentacled beast shot through the gateway and upon entering there was an enormous explosion. The tentacled beast was torn apart by the cosmic blast, blood splattering throughout space and Kratos was plunged into a nova of cosmic radiation. He screamed but no sound formed from his lips. He tried to move, but was constricted by unknown pressure. Soon he found himself free falling through space once more, surrounded by infinite darkness. No sound could be heard anywhere as he was plummeting through the nothingness. Finally he hit something hard. He slowly stood up and found himself standing in the very universe he was falling through. There was nothing under his feet for support and he just remained there. He tried to speak but only the soft sound of nothing was heard.

Where am I, he thought to himself.

"Kratos," a loud voice echoed.

He turned and looked in each direction but found not the source of the voice.

"Kratos, you have arrived at last," the voice continued.

"What are you," Kratos called out, suddenly able to make a noise.

"We are time itself," the voice sounded in three different tones, "We are it's keepers and we are it's creators!"

"No, it's impossible," he said to himself.

"WE ARE THE SISTERS OF FATE!!!!!!"

**A/N**_ Dun Dun Dun!!!! What's going to happen next?? Will Kratos survive an encounter with the sister's once again? Or is his "time" finally up? Read and Review!!!!!_


	9. The Plane Within Planes

**A/N **_The anticipation must be spellbinding!? Kratos meeting the Sisters' once more?!?!? What will happen and will he endure?!?!?!?!? Find Out!!_

**GOD OF WAR:FATES' DECREE**

Kratos stumbled around the area, looking for the voice, his blades drawn.

"Show yourselves you wretched hags! I will smite you once again!"

The hideous triple voice laughed.

"Kratos, Kratos, you are pathetic! Do you really believe that you could slay the Sisters of Fate? We are eternal pathetic child! We are the crafter of worlds! We are the Beginning and the End of everything! And now we are going to show you the true power of the Fates!"

Kratos starting swinging his blades in every direction, trying to hit the invisible voice.

"If you could of finished me before, then why send me to the other times of this world? Why not face me! Cowardly bitches! I would slaughter you all!"

The voice laughed once more, echoing throughout the cosmos.

"It was necessary for you to see the fallout of your mistakes Kratos!"

"Mistakes?! You thrust me into unknown realms and say the mistake is mine!?"

"Because of your will Kratos, you have been shown other worlds. You have received a most wonderful gift for your efforts to 'change your fate.' But it was all an illusion, a reward we ourselves crafted. However, by destroying the lives of others in these realms, you have changed the very balance of Fate itself. Prematurely ending lives and destroying what we have created for them is a crime that none escape!"

Kratos grit his teeth.

"Damn you witches and your rewards!! If it were such a crime, you should never have sent me there! You should of allowed me to finish off Zeus and claim Olympus for myself! You should've stopped Ares from destroying my life! You should've saved my family! And now you reward me by allowing me to believe I have done the impossible and have even interfered with others, when you could have destroyed me at a whim? This is no reward! Damn you all for your unforgivable actions!"

The voice bellowed, causing Kratos to drop to his knees.

"Only the most worthy of entities ever has received this gift! And now Kratos, we will do exactly what we planned to do so very long ago. We will put you into your place and rectify all the mistakes you have ever done. Kratos! Prepare for your retribution!!!!"

With that, a large black hole opened below Kratos. It pulled him forth with great velocity and sucked him into it. Warping his body and squeezing his bones and burning his skin, the black hole vacuumed him. Kratos screamed in ungodly pain as it pulled his body apart and pushed it back together, the very fabric of space and time contorting around him. Finally his body stopped thrashing and he found himself spasming on a piece of purple earth. He let out a breath and slowly staggered up, his muscles aching. He looked around and almost could not believe what he saw. He was on a platform of rock and earth, floating in a bit of space. Lightning flared about between each platform. A gyrating glow of colors was seen off in the distance, covering the lands in varying colors. And upon each platform was a door. Or at least to him it looked like a door. It was solid white in color, with a brass handle. It was different from any design Kratos had ever seen.

"Now where am I? Sisters! Where have you brought me now," he called out to the air.

There was no answer.

"It seems fate has been cruel to me once again. Sisters! If you are watching then know this! I will beat your inevitability! I will defeat your so called 'Fate'. And when I do, I will rip out your hearts and crush them in my very hands!"

**A/N **_Shorter chapter, so I hope you can forgive me! I can only write a little at a time with work and all. Hope this sets you up for some suspense! I will update as soon as possible! Read and Review!!_


	10. A One Winged Showdown

**A/N **_Here we go! What awaits Kratos in this new plane? Find out!!!!_

**GOD OF WAR:FATES' DECREE**

Kratos stared at the door that stood on his platform. Air rushed by him, making his torn tunic flop in the wind. He grunted and placed his hand on the handle of the door. Kratos could feel an immense power emanating from it. He turned the knob and was immediately sucked into the door. The door slammed shut behind him. Kratos plummeted through the skies and into a mountainous hole within the earth. Enveloped in darkness, Kratos fell through the pit. He could hear the faint sounds of a battle raging as he kept falling. A bright, green light began to show from the bottom of the pit, illuminating the bottom. As he was falling he could see a group of warriors battling fierce monsters of all shapes and sizes. He fell rapidly so he could not make out who they were but instead continued on through the brightness and landed on a floating piece of rock. He bounced off and rolled off of it, landing on another one. He staggered up and took a look around. A stream of green blue was slowly converging and rolling below him, causing the bright light to shine. He could feel a great power coming from this light.

"What manner of devilry is this," he said to himself.

He saw that there were other platforms leading down and so he began to descend the area, hopping from one platform to the next. As he continued down, the wind became harsher and more violent and the environment became cold. As he descended, he found that the bright, swirling blue-green mass dissipated into blackness. At the center of it was a large red rock in the shape of a heart with a bright, white light emanating from it.

"And so you've come," a voice said calmly, echoing through the vastness.

Kratos drew his blades.

"Who is out there! Show yourself!!"

He looked around, assuming a defensive stance and prepared for anything. Just then a dark figure appeared to be floating in the light. Kratos took a step back as a rush of what felt like pure evil surged forward against him. The figure floated up from the light and landed softly upon the rock platform. He had long, flowing silvery white hair, he stood a full 6'5'', and wore a large, black trench coat with black pants and boots. He looked up at Kratos with green eyes, a yellow tint fading in and out of them.

"The Sister's of Fate told me of you."

Kratos grit his teeth.

"Did they tell you that I had destroyed them too?!"

The man smirked.

"They told me you were a worthy adversary and also one that should be eliminated."

He brought his right hand in an arc in front of him and clenched his fist. Suddenly, a long blade, over 7ft in length appeared in his hand. Kratos' eyes went wide for a moment when he saw the blade. The mysterious man held it pointed out towards Kratos with only one hand.

"Who are you," Kratos demanded.

The mysterious man smirked.

"I am Sephiroth and I will show you true strength God of War."

And with that spoken, Sephiroth shot forward and, with a mighty kick, launched the Spartan off the platform he was on and smashed through one and onto another. Kratos grunted from the blow and by the time he stood up, was already blocking Sephiroth's mighty attacks. Kratos dropped to a knee as he blocked each sword attack with his own blades. Kratos rolled backwards and flung both blades at Sephiroth. Sephiroth jumped into the air and brought his sword down at Kratos. Kratos brought both blades back and blocked the downward strike. Then he kicked Sephiroth in the stomach. The Ancient moved back one pace and renewed his assault. Kratos was slowly being pushed back as he was matching Sephiroth's attacks. Then the Spartan's foot stepped back on nothingness. Kratos turned, saw no ground and looked back at Sephiroth, who delivered a haymaker with his left hand, sending Kratos spiraling off the platform. The Spartan threw his blades out, latching them into the rock. He then used his movement to swing himself back onto the platform in front of Sephira, driving both feet into him. Sephira flew off the platform into the dark. Kratos stood there and pulled his blades back to himself. He continued to peer at the darkness, waiting for the Ancient to return. His slowed his breathing to being calm.

"Know your place Kratos"

Suddenly the platform broke apart and Kratos flew off the rubble. He saw the dashing figure of Sephiroth going through the platform, sword brought forward. Kratos landed on his feet on another platform as Sephiroth landed on it gracefully. He smiled evilly.

"I will kill you silver haired demon," shouted Kratos.

Sephiroth held his left hand out and a large pillar of fire erupted in front of Kratos. Kratos took a step back and Sephiroth jumped through it and swiped at him. Kratos barely dodge, but the blade dug it's head into the flesh of his left arm. The blade was hot and seared his flesh. Kratos gave a yell and attempted to attack Sephiroth.

"Aero," Sephiroth said coldly.

A large wind enveloped Kratos and fired him into the air. He went spiraling and launched his blades into another platform. He swung to safety and got up onto it. Then he looked down at Sephiroth, who held a large red orb in his hand.

"What magic is this," Kratos said to himself.

Sephiroth held his hand up high.

"Firaga," he spoke softly.

A large ball of flames launched from his hand. Kratos jumped at it, both blades out. He swiped at the ball and launched it back at Sephiroth. The ball hit him, but was absorbed into his body. Kratos landed on the platform and attempted to attack the evil one. He launched the blades out at Sephiroth. Sephiroth ducked and swiped his sword, cutting the chains and sending the blades flying into oblivion. The remaining chains fell limply to the ground and Kratos' eyes were filled with rage.

"Without your weapons, you're nothing," Sephiroth said coldly.

"Fool! I need not the weapons of Gods to defeat you," Kratos roared back.

Kratos ran at Sephiroth, who quickly charged a ball of electricity in his left hand.

"Thundaga," he said smoothly again, as a large series of lightning bolts launched from his hand and into Kratos.

The Spartan dropped to his knees, taking the full force of the blast. He grit his teeth and took the unbearable pain, his skin becoming dark and beginning to smoke. Suddenly it came to him. He wrapped a loose chain around his hand and launched it a Sephiroth, wrapping it around his sword. The charge immediately passed through Kratos and into the sword, shocking Sephiroth. Kratos then threw the other chain and wrapped it around Sephiroth's left arm, more electricity pouring into him. Sephiroth took the shocks, his body shaking from the surge. Then a mighty blast erupted between them and Sephiroth was thrown off the platform and Kratos pushed onto his back on the platform. Sephiroth's masamune blade was on the ground, bits of lightning coming off of it. Kratos stood up, saw the blade, and immediately snatched it up. He looked over the edge at Sephiroth, standing below him. Kratos took a running leap off the edge, with the blade pointing down, and dropped upon Sephiroth, the blade piercing his body and running straight through him. Sephiroth grunted and shut his eyes in pain. Kratos sneered and twisted the blade within him.

"Take that, wretched filth," he said, forcing the blade in deeper.

Sephiroth then opened his eyes and smiled at Kratos. Then, with lightning speed, Sephiroth had Kratos in a death hold, hand around his neck and holding the Spartan high. He then tossed the Spartan aside and pulled the sword from his body. The sword dissipated as Sephiroth turned, laughing at Kratos.

"God of War, you have not won yet. In fact," he said removing his coat and revealing his flesh beneath it, rippling with heavy muscle, "I would say, you're outclassed."

Kratos stood up, ripped the chains off of his gauntlets and stared down this new adversary.

"We shall see who is truly outclassed," Kratos replied.

The two stood facing one another. Then, as if an invisible bell had rung, Kratos ran at Sephiroth.

**A/N **_Dun Dun dun! How's this for a clash! Kratos v.s. Sephiroth!!!! Hope yall tune in to see how this battle turns out. And what's Sephiroth's connection to the Sisters of Fate and how did he know who Kratos is? Find out next time. Also, for those who love FF7, the reason why I used the other variations of higher level magic, is because in reality, would someone really say 'Bolt 3' or 'Fire 3'? lol Well, regardless, please read and review!!!!_


	11. Sephiroth vs Kratos

**A/N**_ I know some folks have been waiting for this! Kratos vs Sephiroth part 2!!! Oh I can just hear Advent: One Winged Angel in the background..._

**GOD OF WAR:FATES' DECREE**

Sephiroth immediately grabbed Kratos by both of his arms and tossed the Spartan over his head and off the platform. Kratos landed crouched on a level below him. Sephiroth did a front flip off and landed in front of the Spartan. He held out his left hand.

"Flare."

Kratos was suddenly engulfed in fire and hurled back to the far end of the platform. He rolled and soon the flames left him, leaving parts of his skin burned. He stood up, rage filling his eyes.

"You think that your magic will defeat me! You're a fool," Kratos yelled.

Sephiroth smiled and clenched his fists. Then a large, singular black wing emerged from his right shoulder. Kratos clenched his fists and waited. Sephiroth dashed forward, his feet sitting a few inches off the ground but his body propelled at Kratos. Kratos buried his feet into the ground. Sephiroth neared and withdrew his right fist back.

"Try this," Kratos yelled, blue lightning forming in his fists. He threw the blue energy balls at Sephiroth, the ball firing a lightning bolt at him.

Sephiroth was hit but only slowed as he reached Kratos and performed a massive right handed uppercut, sending Kratos flying through the air. Blood flowed quickly from the Spartan's mouth as he fell back through the air, the blood trailing. Then Sephiroth smacked his right leg across the middle of Kratos' back, stopping the Spartan mid flight. Then he used his left knee and embedded it into Kratos' gut. He spat out more blood as Sephiroth's left hand enveloped the God of War's face. Sephiroth nose dived and, still holding onto Kratos' head, smashed him through another platform before landing on one below it. Sephiroth then stood Kratos up and let go of his face. Smirking, he then did 8 consecutive round house kicks, 4 with each leg, and each one raising them into the air. As the eighth kick came round, Sephiroth gripped his hands together into an axe handle formation and brought them down upon Kratos, sending him flying down wards, through 3 more platforms and embedding himself in a larger on below. Sephiroth then gracefully landed a few feet from Kratos. Kratos breathed slowly and spat up a large glop of blood that began to flow from his lips. Then he began to stand up slowly, the gauntlet on his left hand severely cracked and falling off.

"I'm still standing," he said breathing heavily.

"Not for long," Sephiroth replied.

Kratos clenched his fists and ran at Sephiroth. As Sephiroth prepared for the assault, Kratos jumped into the air.

"Try this," he roared as he came down onto the platform, burying his right fist into it. A large shock wave erupted as the platform began to break apart.

Kratos began pounding both fists into the ground, the rocks flying up and at Sephiroth. Then, as Sephiroth was blinded, he took advantage of it and launched himself at the demi god. Their bodies fell off the platform and Kratos wrapped his legs around Sephiroth's body and began to drive both of his fists continuously into Sephiroth's face. Each hit echoed hard throughout the blackness as Kratos kept smashing blow after blow into Sephiroth's face. They both smashed into another platform, embedding into it. Kratos reared his right hand back and threw it out with great force. The blow connected, shattering his gauntlet and blasting them through the remaining platform. Kratos grabbed the jagged edge with his left hand and held on as Sephiroth fell through. He climbed up and sat on one knee. His breathing was heavy and he was still bleeding. As he stood, he heard the beating of a wing. Then in front of him, rising from the blackness was Sephiroth. The one wing beat against the air and lowered him onto the remnants of the platform. He smiled as he wiped the blood from his lips.

"Bravo, I didn't think you had the brain power to devise such a clever trick."

Kratos sneered.

"You think you're so tough?! Bring it on," he roared.

Sephiroth smirked and rushed at him. Kratos jumped at him and both fighters collided. Kratos grabbed at Sephiroth's shoulders and head butted him. Sephiroth broke the hold and did a flip kick, knocking Kratos off of him and onto the platform. Sephiroth then nose dived at him. Kratos rolled backwards and did a drop kick right as Sephiroth neared him, knocking Sephiroth onto his back. He then rolled to a stand and turned to see Kratos running out him, left arm outstretched. Kratos clotheslined Sephiroth. He quickly turned and outstretched both hands.

"Shadow Flare," he said.

Suddenly a large number of black energy balls began attaching to Kratos' chest. He could feel the energy gathering and his eyes grew wide. They begin to flash and then exploded off of him. Kratos roared in pain as his body was thrown up in an upward angle and through the edge of a platform and onto it's face. The platform stood right above the stone "heart" that glowed with white energy. Kratos turned over onto his side, his chest burned dark from the attacks and deep wounds over his entire body. He looked at the edge of the platform and saw one of the Blades of Athena laying upon the ground. He struggle to crawl over to it and gripped it in his hand just as Sephiroth landed behind him. Sephiroth smiled evilly as he began to approach Kratos. Kratos struggled up, holding the blade close to himself to conceal it. As Sephiroth neared him, Kratos spun around and, pushing all his energy and demi god power into it, drove the Athenian Blade directly into Sephiroth's gut. Sephiroth let out and huge gasp as the blade inserted into his abdomen. Blood poured around the blade. Kratos ripped the blade out and swiped at the knee of Sephiroth. The One Winged Angel dropped to one leg as he remained there gasping. Kratos grabbed the wing and hacked it off, feathers flying. Then he wrapped his left arm around Sephiroth's shoulder, holding him close and rammed the blade repeatedly through his body at different marks, impaling him completely through. Kratos tore the blade away from his enemy again, blood covering his hand and sword. Sephiroth continued gasping, unsure of what was happening. Kratos then ripped the blade through Sephiroth's neck, blood spraying from the wound and covering his already bloody chest. Then, flipping the blade so it pointed downward, held it to the Angel's face.

"As I said before. Outclassed," Kratos bellowed as he drove the blade point first into Sephiroth's face.

He twisted the blade and rocked it in and out of the bloody hole of a face. Then tearing it out again, he did a kick and knocked the bloodied corpse of Sephiroth off of the platform and into the stone "heart". Sephiroth's body disappeared into the white light. Kratos dropped to his knees.

"I, huff, did it..." he said, gasping for air.

He stood up and looked at the alignment of platforms.

"I could probably get out of her the same way I came in," he said to himself.

There was a thunderous explosion behind him. He turned and saw a column of white light. Emerging from the light was a figure. As the figure stepped onto the platform, Kratos dropped the blade in astonishment.

"No, it cannot be," he said gasping.

Sephiroth stood there, no wing and in his full black attire. He had his hand on his chest.

"Full Life," he muttered with a smile.

**A/N**_ Let me know of what you think of that rumble!!! Don't worry, there is more to come, including a shocking revelation into Kratos' current journey!!! Stay tuned and read and review!!!!_


	12. Revelations

**A/N** _Well, here comes the newest chapter in this God of War series. After a grueling battle with Sephiroth, Kratos has come out on top. However, Sephiroth has revived himself with his magic and now Kratos, battered and broken, must now face whatever challenge lies ahead in the upcoming chapter! Will he survive? And what answers does Sephiroth possibly hold to Kratos and his journey? Find out today on God of War: Fates' Decree!!!_

**GOD OF WAR: FATES' DECREE**

Kratos held his already hurting ribs as blood continued to come from the cuts on his body. His eyes were wide with fear as he stood there gazing at Sephiroth's completely healed figure. He smiled wickedly and began to approach Kratos.

"Ah," he said smoothly as he continued approaching, "You are indeed worthy of your name, God of War."

Kratos smirked.

"I now see how you were able to kill the Sister's of Fate."

Kratos was shocked.

"What do you mean they're dead? They just spoke to me before I ended up here!"

Sephiroth laughed.

"You are truly a fool Kratos. The Sister's have been dead for so long and yet, you keep seeing and hearing them. Perhaps, he has been playing too roughly with you."

"Who is 'he'," Kratos dared ask.

Sephiroth laughed again. He walked up to Kratos' battered body. Then he pushed the Spartan backwards. Kratos fell back onto the platform. When he arose again, in fury, he was in the plane with the doors on each platform. He looked around and found he was alone. Then, Sephiroth's voice appeared from nowhere.

"Kratos, the world you know is but one of many. A singular door in a multiverse of realms."

Kratos looked at the door next to him as he continued listening to the voice.

"You see, The Sister's of Fate were charged with governing all worlds and realms. When you killed them, disaster was wrought on all worlds. You saw this yourself with the portal that opened up in your world and took you with it."

Kratos stomped the ground, causing his pain to grow and his fury to overflow.

"What?! Are you saying I am the cause of my own disappearence? That I have caused myself to go through the places I've been," Kratos bellowed.

Sephiroth laughed.

"Kratos, do you remember your journey through the Sister's Temple? The engraving of pictures you saw on the walls in their home? Remember the etching of the Three Travelers following a guiding light?"

Kratos thought back to the drawing, but could not find any thoughts. He supposed he just didn't care.

"You are one of the those three, Kratos. You are one of the Three Travelers in that picture."

Kratos stomped the ground again.

"Impossible!!! How could all this be? I know they could not of predicted these things? It's impossible," Kratos yelled as he hit his fist into the ground.

Sephiroth laughed. Gathering himself, Kratos stood up and began to speak again.

"You tell me the Sister's are dead. Yet I have heard their words once more. And even so, you said they told you to eliminate me. Which is the truth!?"

Sephiroth laughed once more.

"Oh Kratos, you amuse me so. It was necessary to see you in action, so I provoked you by saying the Sister's told me to kill you. The other...," he said pausing.

"Was me," another male voice echoed throughout the realm.

Kratos looked around, trying to place the voice. The door in front of him slowly opened. Kratos walked forward, peering through it. IT led to another platform and so he entered. Kratos found himself on a large platform surrounded by numerous white doors of a design he was unfamiliar with. As he limped to the center, a dual laughing filled the air. He turned and saw behind him Sephiroth, emerging from a black, mysty void. Then he turned and saw another black robed figure with his hood down appear. The newcomer had the same silvery hair, but his was much shorter and more spikey than anything.

"I was the voice of the Sister's of Fate," he said calmly.

Kratos stared at him in disbelief.

"It was to test you, Spartan, to make sure you were truly worthy to become one of us."

"Who are you and what is us," Kratos said.

"I am Xemnas, created from the nothingness of a strong heart and Wielder of Fate. Sephiroth, the one you just battle, is also a Wielder of Fate. You Kratos are the third and last of the Wielders. We were bestowed these powers once you killed the Sisters. And we had to test you to ensure your passage and prowess."

"So you threw me into these other worlds to test my strength? Was not the slaying of Ares, Athena, the Sisters, and almost Zues enough for you?1"

Xemnas and Sephiroth smirked.

"Kratos, we were not part of your world. And though we saw your victories with these new powers, we did not know the magnitude of their power. And so, we decided that you must be tested and we are very please with the results," Sephiroth spoke, his words full of venom.

Kratos clenched his fist.

"You've proven yourself worthy Kratos. Now join us and we will govern all life within our grasp and become the new Brothers of Fate," Xemnas called, pride filling his voice.

Kratos turned to look at both and glared at them.

"No, I refuse your offer! I would rather die!"

Both of them frowned and then sighed at the latter's refusal.

"So, you would rather side against us, Kratos? To what good would that do you, if you could not even defeat Sephiroth?"

Kratos stamped the ground.

"I know now what I have for limitations and I tell you now, I could destroy both of you!!"

The two silver haired beings laughed.

"Such a fool Kratos," Sephiroth said as his sword formed in his hand.

"You do not know what kind of power you are messing with," Xemnas said, two red energy rods forming from his hands.

Kratos closed his eyes and concentrated. Suddenly, appearing in a form of electricity, the chains appeared around his arms and the Blades of Athena in his hands. Then his wounds healed themselves completely and Kratos was whole again. Then he held his swords out defiantly.

"Come forth and meet your end at the hands of the God of War!"

The other two warriors assumed their fighting stances and prepared for a final battle.

**A/N **_It appears the truth has finally been revealed! But, does Kratos really have the power to confront two such malevolent forces? Find out as the shocking 3 Part conclusion of God of War: Fates' Decree comes to you next!! BTW if any of you detect any spelling errors, please let me know as the spell checker is not working right right now lol thank you!!!_


	13. Battle Across Time

**A/N **_It's time for the first of the 3 part finale to my God of War Series. I hope you all came prepared, because this will be unlike any battle you have ever seen!!!_

**GOD OF WAR:FATES' DECREE**

Kratos charged at them, twirling his blades and roaring viciously. The three warriors lept into the air and began to unleash a volley of attacks at one another. Kratos attacked each one separately with each blade, alternating between the two as he twisted and lashed the swords out at his adversaries. The sound of weapons clashing filled the plane, sparks flying. Sephiroth attacked with his masamune, hitting and deflecting Kratos' attacks. Xemnas' energy rods blocked every attack but found no mark on the Spartan. The three beings continued fighting as they came falling back to the ground. As soon as their feet touched, Kratos jumped back and rolled to a stand. Sephiroth stood, blade out and Xemnas landed in stance, the rods disappearing from his hands.

"Impressive," Xemnas said," But how will you fair against this, I wonder?"

He clasped his hands together and formed a large ball of energy. Then, with one hand, he hurled it at Kratos. Kratos grit his teeth and began to spin one of his chained weapons around. The ball of energy hit it and was caught in the rotation. Kratos smiled and hurled the blade right at Xemnas. Xemnas was hit by the energy and pushed back, but he grabbed the chain's slack and pulled it, taking Kratos off his feet and into the air. Xemnas spun him so he crashed right through one of the doors. Kratos retracted the blade as he fell through the door and into a new realm. He flew through the air and landed onto a castle terrace. As he stood, he felt an arrow fly by his head. He looked down and saw a large mass of oriental warriors besieging the castle. Then he turned and looked up, only to see a boot from Sephiroth smack him right in the face. Kratos was pushed back and began to deflect the lightning quick blows from Sephiroth. The oriental warriors pointed at the two warriors going at it amidst the siege. Kratos brought both blades in front of himself as Sephiroth brought his sword down on him. The blade being blocked, Kratos then tried to force the warrior back. He unleashed a barrage of attacks against Sephiroth, the one winged angel slowly moving back at the force of Kratos' blows. Then Sephiroth threw a large attack forward, sending Kratos flying into the air and off the terrace. Kratos sheathed his blades and then formed a bow of wind in his arms. He unleashed a rapid succession of 10 shots at Sephiroth who quickly blocked each one. Then, as Kratos began to descend onto the battle field, the bow disappeared and Xemnas appeared above Kratos. Kratos grabbed his wrists and the two wrestled until they crashed upon the ground. The two rolled off from one another and knocked over a few of the oriental soldiers. The soldiers pointed as the two warriors stood up. Kratos looked around the battlefield as an Asian general appeared on horseback from the castle gates. Another soldier pointed at him in fear.

"Lu Bu," he shouted as he ran off.

Xemnas and Kratos both looked at him. He was dressed in a decorative army and wielded a large trident halberd. He shouted something in Chinese and charged into the field. As he crashed into the troopers, confusion enveloped and the crowd of soldiers became thicker as more entered the fray. Kratos drew his swords, unable to see his enemy. Sephiroth lept off the wall and disappeared into the flood of soldiers. Kratos stalked around, looking in every direction, avoiding any attacks the other soldiers. Then, from the sea of bodies, Xemnas lept out from then, energy rods formed from his fists as he nailed Kratos in the back. Kratos turned and caught the other across his face, knocking him down. As Xemnas was about to deal another blow, a large group of flying soldiers hit him, knocking him down. Lu Bu roared as he continued knocking away troops. Sephiroth emerged and swung at Kratos. He rolled up and began to deflect the attacks, whilst trying to be offensive himself. Kratos blocked an attack and then delivered a large kick to Sephiroth, knocking him against the mighty general. Lu Bu turned, anger on his face as he began shouting in Chinese. Sephiroth turned and was immediately assaulted with a variety of quick attacks. Sephiroth blocked each one. Kratos smiled and turned to look for the fallen Xemnas. Xemnas spun, knocking a group of soldiers away, giving away his position. Kratos fell upon him with various strikes, Xemnas blocking each on with his energy rods. Then he jumped into the air and delivered a three kick combination to Kratos' face. The Spartan reeled as Xemnas landed, his rods deforming and began to assault Kratos with punches. Then he grabbed Kratos by the throat and threw him into the air. As Kratos began to catch himself, the top portion of Lu Bu came flying at Kratos, hitting him, and knocking him quickly to the ground. Kratos got up and saw Lu Bu's upper half, blood pouring from the severed wound, still clutching his halberd. Kratos sheathed his weapons and pick up the halberd, immediately working it as if he's used one the whole time. Sephiroth appeared and held his sword aloft as he began to charge the Spartan. Kratos used the halberd and battled the great fighter, thrusting and twisting it, blocking each sword swipe and thrust. Then Xemnas appeared from behind and form an energy rod. He thrust it at Kratos. Kratos caught it in his eye and spun out of the way as the rod entered Sephiroth's abdomen. The energy began to fluctuate and a large explosion that ruptured the fabric of time. The blast moved in slow motion as ripples of time shattered everywhere. Soon Kratos flew through a few of the ripples and landed on another war torn field. The darkened ground was littered with heavily armored corpses, along with the bodies of an alien race. Kratos turned, still holding the halberd and saw a group of the armored marines fighting off a bunch of running alien creatures. The creatures in question were running on all fours, eyes red with blood lust, mouths dripping foul saliva, and moving quickly against the group. One soldier let loose two long streams of flame, searing the creatures as they came.

"Where am I now," he said to himself.

He had no time to answer, as Xemnas and Sephiroth came down and renewed their assault. Kratos worked hard to push back their attacks, the halberd spear shaking violently with each blow. Kratos flipped the spear and hit both in the stomach with the handle. Then he grabbed their heads and hit them both together. Kratos then delivered a heavy right into Xemnas and then a heavy left into Sephiroth. Kratos was then forced to the ground by one of the aliens as it began to claw at his back. Kratos yelled in pain and flipped over, grabbing the alien by the neck. He pinned it to the ground and snapped the neck. He turned to see Sephiroth deliver a spin kick to Kratos. The Spartan flew back into a marine. The marine fell, dropping his rifle and was immediately devoured by the aliens. Sephiroth stood up and held out his hand.

"Firaga," he called, a large ball of flames ejecting from his hand.

Kratos dodged, but the aliens were caught in the attack. Their bodies crumpled under the flames as Kratos smashed the hilt of the halberd into Sephiroth's face. His nose broke with a loud crunch and then Kratos rammed the entire halberd blade through Sephiroth. Sephiroth snarled as Kratos lifted him and tossed him off the halberd. He landed and rolled. Kratos turned and saw Xemnas generating another large energy ball. He hurled it at Kratos, who was shot into the air by the massive energy blast. He landed hard into the ground, creating a trench as he was dragged. He staggered up as Sephiroth appeared again. He brought his sword down at Kratos. Kratos dodged and attacked with the halberd. Sephiroth, his eyes red with rage, brought the sword up and split the halberd in two. Kratos through it away and grabbed Sephiroth by the wrists, wrestling his sword out of his hands. Kratos then did a kick to Sephiroth's gut and then a hard right hand to the head. Sephiroth shot a hand up and shouted.

"Thundaga!"

A large bolt of lightning shot out, throwing Kratos off his enemy. Kratos lay there dazed and noticed a large ship in the skies. As he looked closer, he saw a large ball of energy forming at it's tip. Somehow, he knew this did not bode well. He stood up and saw Sephiroth drawing near with his sword in hand. Sephiroth glared, his nose bleeding, fists clenched tight. Kratos began to charge energy in his fists.

"Chronos' Rage," he shouted.

Sephiroth shot a hand up.

"Silence," he roared.

A ball of clear white energy shot out at Kratos. Kratos used the energy for the Rage move in his hands to charge his blades and knock the Silence ball back at Sephiroth. Sephiroth took it in his chest and looked up at Kratos. He then went to shout but could not. Kratos, realizing what happened, charged his blades up more. He ran up to the warrior. Sephiroth slashed with his sword, but Kratos tore right through the sword with another attack. The sword shattered as Kratos' blade went through the masamune and into Sephiroth's chest. Sephiroth yelled, but no sound emerged. Kratos roared as he began ramming both blades quickly and successively into Sephiroth's body. Blood poured from the wounds and his mouth as Sephiroth was reeling. Then, with all his might Kratos shoved the entire blade into Sephiroth's abdomen. Then, using his chain, he kicked Sephiroth back and began to spin the chain. Sephiroth;s feet left the ground as Kratos continued spinning. He could hear the energy build up in the cannon of the ship. Then, with all his might, Kratos threw Sephiroth high into the air, flying off the blade and chain. Sephiroth continued to try and yell, but still nothing. He turned in the air and saw the energy ball from the cannon. His eyes went wide as the blast exploded from the ship. It was yellow and red mixed, emanating energy. It flew quickly through the air. Sephiroth uttered one more silent scream as his entire body was engulfed in the blast. It flew through the air, towards it's intended target; an alien hive. Sephiroth's body began to incinerate and fall apart as the energy filled his body. The blast crashed into the hive and their was a planet shattering explosion. A blue shock wave erupted from the blast, rippling through time once more. The fabric of space began to shatter more and more as the shock wave hit Xemnas and Kratos, knocking them through time once more. They crashed onto the top of a leaning sky scraper and went through it. Their bodies smashed through the already destroyed rooms, before finally stopping. Kratos rolled to the bottom of the room, as Xemnas was staggering up, already there. An explosion was heard outside and Xemnas turned to see where it was coming from. A huge beast was outside of an apparent city, roaring and attacking helicopters as they were blasting it. He then turned to Kratos who couldn't keep his balance.

"Well," Xemnas spoke calmly, "Looks like the perfect place for your burial. But first..."

He held his hands up and began to bring them slowly together. As he was, a series of flowing energy lines came from nowhere and began to be absorbed by his body. Then the silhouette of Sephiroth appeared behind him and was absorbed. There was a flash and there, standing in a white and black mixed robe, was Xemnas. His hair was longer and his eyes were going different colors.

"Now that I have absorbed Sephiroth's power, I am truly the Lord of Time!"

Kratos steadied himself as he clutched his blades tightly. One was down, but the other one was sure to be an even greater challenge. Before he could do anything, Xemnas held a hand out. A large burst of energy shot Kratos flying out the fallen skyscraper and towards a park below, directly in the path of the oncoming monster. Kratos roared as he embedded into the ground. He crawled out of it, breathing heavy, his body bruised. He then looked up and saw the monster standing tall above him. It looked down with hungry eyes. Kratos held his blades up ready. The monster roared and attacked, opening it's mouth wide to swallow the Spartan whole.

**A/N **_How's this for part I? I hope you all are enjoying this as Part I ends and Part II begins!!!! Please Read and Review!!!!_


	14. Final Confrontation

**A/N **_Another thrilling installment of the finale of the God of War:Fates' Decree series. Let's see who will stand triumphant in this battle!!!!_

**GOD OF WAR:FATES' DECREE**

Kratos gripped both sides of the creature's mouth as it tried to close it upon the Spartan. Xemnas watched from afar, a gleaming smile upon his face. Kratos used every bit of strength to keep the beast's jaws from closing around him.

"I will not be killed by this wretched creature," Kratos shouted.

Kratos then let go of the creature and it's mouth closed on him. Xemnas gave a shout of victory, thinking his adversary top be dead. Then, in a quick flash, the top half of the creature's head came flying off, blood pouring from the wound and Kratos stood there, retracting his blades. He snarled and lept off the collapsing monster's head towards the building again. Sheathing his swords, Kratos outstretched his arms like in a dive and rocketed through the side of the building, catching Xemnas and taking both of them through another wall. Kratos picked him up and began to punch him in the face. Xemnas retaliated by grabbing the arm and countering with a left hand to Kratos' face. Kratos head butt Xemnas and through him out the building window. Xemnas caught himself midair and turned to it. He held out both hands. A flash of red light and then there were numerous red balls of energy surrounding the entire top of the building.

"Fire," he shouted.

The balls attacked the building, colliding with it and causing it to explode in a great burst of red. Fragments flew everywhere and Xemnas laughed triumphantly. Then from the fire, Kratos jumped out, swords swinging around in the air wildly. Xemnas face went placid as Kratos brought both the chained weapons down, colliding both blades with Xemnas body. As the hit, his body split into two. Kratos retracted the weapons and began to free fall to the city below. The two Xemnas each held out hands and the red energy balls began flying at Kratos. He blocked them with his swords as he fell, straining with every block. The two Xemnas' then reformed into one and he smiled. Kratos turned and found himself crashing face first into a police cruiser, obliterating it and making a hole in the street. Xemnas floated down to the street and admired the hole Kratos made.

"Well Kratos. Looks like you've made your own grave."

His smile quickly faded as Kratos crawled out of the hole, his face bloodied, his body covered in cuts. He stood, his swords drawn.

"It isn't over yet Xemnas," he muttered, spitting a glop of blood out, "It isn't over by a long shot."

Xemnas grit his teeth, blue electricity emitting from his hands. He attacked open handed and Kratos blocked with his swords. As they tried to overpower one another, a large plane flew overhead and dropped a large bomb from it. It collided with what was left of the monster and a large nuclear explosion erupted from the bomb site. They both turned and saw the blast radius approaching them. They're charged energies and the blast collided and an implosion occured. A black hole opened up in between the two combatants. They were immediately sucked in, lightning flaring up from it. Suction followed, even after the two were within it. The lightning shot out and hit the other surrounding buildings, even as parts were being sucked in. Kratos and Xemnas floated within the turbulent confines of the void, still attempting to overpower each other.

"Chronos' Rage," Kratos shouted.

Three large blue energy balls formed around them. The balls then shot lightning at the two, blasting and separating them. Kratos and Xemnas righted themselves within the void and floated amidst the vacuum. They both fought the current.

"Damn you Kratos! Do you see what is happening," Xemnas roared above the loud suction.

"I don't care what's going on! I will defeat you," he yelled back.

"The barrier between times has been ruptured! The entire universe and all time itself is going to fall to destruction! We'll both be obliterated!"

"Then I guess I'll just have to slaughter you before that happens," Kratos called back.

Xemnas formed the energy rods and let himself be drawn towards Kratos' floating body. Kratos Attacked with both swords, striking the rods and the two engaged in a final battle. Xemnas kept striking, but Kratos blocked each blow. As Kratos threw his sword forward, Xemnas split into two and the copies then attacked. Kratos fought even harder, blocking each and every attack. Kratos did a back flip, evading both attackers. Then he flung one blade into one of the Xemnas'. The blade ran through him and he gagged.

"Get over here," Kratos called as he pulled the double over.

The double right in front of him, Kratos brought the other blade back and launched forward. Xemnas' rods disappeared and he grabbed Kratos' arm. Kratos head butted him, released his arm and pulled the other blade from his adversary's body. He then brought both blades across his enemy's chest a few times. then with a roar, he rammed one blade through Xemnas' neck and another through his groin area. Then he pushed him away with both legs, while pulling his chains in opposite directions. The Xemnas double screamed as his body was ripped in half, shortly disappearing after it did. The other Xemnas snarled and shot forward as Kratos reeled his swords in. Xemnas grabbed onto Kratos' back and wrapped both of his arms underneath Kratos'. His hands formed electricity and he shot through Kratos' skull. Kratos let out an inhuman scream as the outside area began to form a raging lightning storm. Each bolt from the storm shot out and destroyed a fabric of time. Xemnas laughed maniacally as he continued to stream the current through Kratos' head. Kratos struggled from Xemnas' grip and finally undid his arms from the hold. He flipped forward breaking away from Xemnas, his feet colliding with Xemnas' jaw, sending him backwards. Xemnas began to draw energy towards himself. Kratos saw what he was doing and grit his teeth.

I can do this, Kratos thought to himself.

Xemnas' teeth clenched together as he continued drawing energy to himself. A large surge of blue energy erupted from his body. His hair began to flail wildly, his robe shaking and flowing with his power. The lightning storm around them also became more intense, it's blasts shattering more and more times as Xemnas continue to generate and absorb power. Finally he stopped and held his hands out.

"Embrace nothingness Kratos!!"

Large bolts of lightning and blue energy shot forward at Kratos. Kratos swirled one of his chained blades around in a circle, catching the attack and blocking it. But Kratos could feel the power slipping by his block and affecting him. He had to act fast or else be obliterated from existence. He was slowly being pushed back to the outer energy storm. As he tried to fight back the attack, his thoughts began to well up within him. His memory went back in time, to when he and his family were still together. He could see his daughter's face, feel his wife's loving arms around him, and he felt comfortable. All that was gone now, because of his quest for power and devotion to Ares. No. He killed the God of War, made Zeus beg for mercy, and now he would not let it end this way. It was time to rectify his past wrongs for good. He let some slack develop in his free hand and spun the blade around. Then he launched it into the energy storm raging around them. Immediately, ungodly powerful energy filled Kratos' body, making his body swell and burn. He began to scream, but grit his teeth to stop. Xemnas' eyes went wide.

"What are you doing," Xemnas yelled in disbelief.

Kratos turned to look at him, the energy still filling his body. Blood began to flow from his lips, nose, eyes, and ears.

"I'm going to kill you, that's what," Kratos called as the energy filled his body to max capacity.

He spewed blood from his mouth as he brought his chained sword from the storm and threw it at Xemnas. He let his defense go and Xemnas' power engulfed Kratos' body. Kratos' body flew back into the storm and was engulfed by that energy. His body began to bubble and burn as the fury of both the storm and Xemnas' attack charged his sword and destroyed the chain holding it. The blade continued flying freely. Xemnas' eyes went even wider as the blade plunged deep into his body, blood shooting from the wound. Xemnas' body flew backwards. Kratos smiled and laughed as he body finished filling with energy and promptly exploded in a large explosion, blue energy and blood filling the former space. Xemnas kept going backwards.

"Nooooooooo," Xemnas called as he entered the energy storm, his power overflowing from the energy charge and he also exploded in a blast of blue energy and blood.

The entire void shook with power and the energy storm erupted a pillar of lightning from it's core. A large blast erupted from that and shot forth in all directions.

**A/N **_Wow!! What a spectacular battle! But it's not over yet. There is still one more part to go! What will happen next? tune in for the conclusion of God of War:Fates' Decree!_


	15. Epilogue

**A/N **_Let's jump right into it. The conclusion of my God of War series._

**GOD OF WAR:FATES' DECREE**

The shock wave erupted through each and every time frame. Both energies canceled themselves out and began to restore every time and world to it's original grandeur. The shock wave traveled slowly throughout the planes, restoring the order of things.

The Black Pearl suddenly re appeared, flipping right side up from underwater, it's crew restored and covered in water. Captain Jack coughed up some water.

"Oh bugger," he said as he finished spitting out the water.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hellboy, Liz, and two of the other men from the troop were heading out of the mausoleum. The shock wave hit and they re appeared within the ruins, Hellboy kissing Liz deeply. One other guy, stood smiling at the two.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lu Bu re emerged within the battle and began to duel another oncoming general who was armed with a serpent halberd.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The giant monster attacking the city of New York reformed and continued to rampage as the bombs re dropped in it's area.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His consciousness continued to float about, unattached to any physical form. He could not feel or speak, but he could listen. All he heard was nothingness. He couldn't move at all. He just floated there aimlessly. He had forgotten his name, forgotten his origin, forgotten everything. He just floated amidst the nothing that was his new world. Then a large, white flash filled him and he could feel, see, hear, and speak again. His memories, however, never returned.

He found himself with a group of two other people, riding camels in the dead of night across the desert. The three of them wore silken robes of varying colors with cloaks, and each had a gold crown upon their head. He looked at his comrades. They looked familiar somehow, but he could not remember why. They both had silvery hair flowing in the traveling breeze, and both were of similar stature. He then turned and saw ahead of him a brightly shining light in the sky.

We're following it, he thought to himself.

The three travelers finally reached their destination an hour later, hopping off the camels and each pulling a colored bag from their cloaks. They entered into a stable and stood next to a heavily breathing female and a smiling man. The man motioned them over. The leader of the three brought his bag forth.

"I bring you a gift of Gold, my Lord," he said, laying the bag next to the child in a manger.

The others followed suit, with frankincense and mir. Each bag was next to the child. The trio's leader noticed a faint golden glow flowing from the three bags to the babe, but paid it no heed. He knew, deep in his heart, that somehow this was the right thing. Whatever was in the gifts the trio brought, he knew it would aid this child in becoming a man and soon, the only one who could control time and be a true God to the people. The man smiled as they knelt down in front of the manger, offering their prayers. The leader bent down in front of the child and whispered into it's ear. He didn't know why he had to do it, but he did.

"Thank you," was all he whispered.

The baby seemed to smile up at him as he knelt down, head to the ground. Now was the start of his new life. He had no memory of his old one, but that was enough for Kratos. He finally was pardoned for every sin he had ever done through the loss of his memory. And deep down inside, he welcomed the new life with open arms.

**A/N **_How was it? Hope you enjoyed the story!!!! Please read and review my now finished story!!! Let me know what you thought about it! Until we see each other again, goodbye everyone and thanks for your reviews!!!_


End file.
